D. Passalaqua
D. Passalaqua is a Delta Force Operative appearing in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Delta Force Operative D. Passalaqua serves as an escort during his various appearances in F.E.A.R.. He is first, physically seen escorting F.E.A.R. Technical Officer Jin Sun-Kwon at the beginning of Interval 3. When she responds to administer medical assistance after the Point Man is blasted through a window by Alma Wade's pyrokinesis, Passalaqua remarks that the Point Man is "...lucky to be alive". His second appearance takes place at the end of Interval 4, at Armacham headquarters. When the Point Man arrives at the remains of the Delta Force preliminary recon team, Jin emerges moments later via elevator with Passalaqua, again, acting as sentinel. As the Point Man readies to leave, Passalaqua advises him to "watch your back". Then, in the very next level, Interval 5, where the Point Man finds a bomb-strapped Aldus Bishop, upon clearing an elevator lobby for Delta Force demolitions assistance, the Point Man is greeted by Delta Force Unit Leader Douglas Holiday. The Delta force operator with him has the same name as Passalaqua – it is not intended to be the same person, so it's an oversight by the developers.They are after escorted back to Bishop, The operator remarking to the Point Man, "You're by yourself? I'm amazed that you've stayed alive this long." Shortly thereafter, when the Point Man is required to disable a fire alarm, The operator urges him to "Hurry up so we can get the hell out of here." Toward the end of Interval 1, directly after the short confrontation between the Point Man and Paxton Fettel, the F.E.A.R. Team receives a radio transmission from SFOD-D Coordinator "Den Mother", briefing them on two incoming helicopters. Strangely, Den Mother's transmission is identified through the Point Man's HUD as being from D. Passalaqua This is almost certainly a minor oversight by the developers. Another probable oversight involving Passalaqua's name occurs at the beginning of Interval 2, when the Point Man is accompanied by a Delta squad that is quickly liquefied by Alma shortly after he leaves them to open a gate. Oddly enough, one of the operatives in this squad is identified through the Point Man's HUD radio system as being Operative Passalaqua, himself, when one of the squad members screams "over there!" after spotting Alma. In the Xbox 360 version of F.E.A.R., a bonus mission is included that allows the player to take control of Douglas Holiday soon after the Point Man leaves to disable the fire alarm in Interval 5. In this scenario, seconds after Aldus Bishop is freed, Replica forces ambush the group, immediately shooting and killing Operative Passalaqua, leaving Holiday to escort Bishop to the roof. However, since this is a bonus mission in a ported version of the original game, it is unknown whether its contents are considered canon by Monolith because his death was meant to make the mission harder without the aid of another soldier. Trivia *Voiced by André Sogliuzzo, the voice actor for Monolith created game Condemned 2, as the protagonist Ethan Thomas. *He was in Perseus Mandate and Extraction Point ending oddly speaking like P. Niculeuscu saying "Den Mother, this is little bird, we are arriving ground. *''Don’t fuck with my best friend Stephan, I’m always happy he is the only person that is interested in me, but some asshole remove my beautiful picture of my site, and now I’m sad!!'' Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters